Cinnamon Eyes
by HayleyComet
Summary: A short oneshot between Harry and Hermione. Hermione is upset with Ron and Harry finds her he comforts her and ron finds them. Ron accuses them of things they havent done and hermione realises that she doesn't feel the same way anymore. HBP TEMP. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Title: Cinnamon Eyes  
Rated: T  
By: MidnightPixieGal

* * *

'Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!' The chanting was coming from the Gryffindor common room, accompanied with loud, thumping music. The Gryffindors were celebrating, celebrating their latest victory, and Ron happened to be the new keeper. He hadn't missed a single goal, even the ones that seemed impossible, but in the end, turning out to only be improbable. The Weasley in question was standing in the middle of the room full of chanting Gryffindors, grinning and relishing the acknowledgement and praise without modesty. That is to say, Ron Weasley was boasting.

He was chatting away, still stood in the middle of the room, re-telling and dramatising every. Single. Save. No one could miss him, for he was standing there, talking very loudly and waving his arms around madly. Everyone worshipped him. That is, everyone apart from the two that should be the most proud of him. For a moment, Ron wondered where his friends had wondered off to, but he shrugged, deciding that they were probably enjoying the festivity and promptly forgot about them. His friends were, in actual fact, sitting at one of the round tables in the far corner of the room, shaking their heads at Ron and all his gloating glory.

"You shouldn't have done it, you know." Hermione scolded the person sitting opposite her. Harry smiled ruefully and took a full bottle of Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck as it was more commonly known, still sealed with wax, out of his pocket, showing her that the seal had not actually been broken. Hermione inspected it carefully, shocked.

"You mean, it was all him?" she asked incredulously.

"It was all him. I figured that he would do better if he feeled lucky rather than convinced he was rubbish and going to fail, so I pretended to slip the potion into his drink when I knew you were looking." Harry explained, carefully pocketing the potion. Hermione scrunched her nose up and looked at Ron, still partying in the middle of the common room.

"I don't get why Ron gets all of the glory." Hermione started after a moment.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I mean," she explained. "He's not the one who won it. Technically, you won the match for everyone by catching the snitch, and anyway, isn't Quidditch a team game, meaning that you are all responsible for the results, win or loose." Harry stared at her for a minute, puzzled before thinking about what she had said. He found that he secretly agreed with pretty much everything that she had said, but instead he answered.

"Well, they are celebrating the fact that Ron saved every single goal, even though he's new, and celebrating our victory."

"But, **you** haven't ever missed the snitch, have you harry? The only time you missed it was when the dementors came and you fell off your broom, and even Cedric tried to schedule a rematch, even though he knew that you would probably catch the snitch." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again without comment. "And anyway, I noticed that you said '_They_ are celebrating,' meaning that you don't include yourself." She finished smugly. Harry shrugged and raised his eyebrows guiltily, looking down.

His eyes flashed to Hermione's face, and for the first time, he consciously noticed that Hermione was very pretty. He had always been aware of the fact, but he had never really noticed how much she had changed from the bookish little bushy haired first year to a mature, grown up, still a bookworm, admittedly, but now a woman. Harry noticed that her previously bushy hair was now a lot less wild and was in loose curls, not crazy ringlets. Her face heart shaped, and her skin was smooth, pale and creamy. She had perfect lips, not to thin or pouty and she had a cute little button nose. She obviously had curves, not that Harry had been looking... Her eyes were a cinnamon colour that had specks of gold running through them. They seemed to draw Harry in, made him feel like he could see right into her soul.

He felt... helpless. Like he would do anything she wanted, just to look into those perfect, cinnamon eyes. Hermione was feeling the same, much to her confusion. I mean, she loved Ron, didn't she? Though she had never admitted it to anyone else, it was rue, that much she was sure of. But, as she looked into Harry's green eyes, she noticed how much he had changed; from the scrawny, eager little first year with the lightning-bolt scar and the messy hair that looked like a mop head to the powerful, sixth-year with the same lightning bolt scar but more emotionally worn (having Sirius, his last family member, die and being left alone in the world), without the child-like innocence. As she gazed into his eyes, she noticed that he had a strong, square jaw and bronze tanned skin. He was muscular from playing Quidditch, not that Hermione had been watching him, of course, his untameable hair, black as a raven suited him much more,and did not look so out of place on his adult head. Then there were his eyes, oh god, his eyes. They were a range of different greens depending on whether he was in a good mood. At the moment they were a rich emerald green, highlighted with different colour greens, such as bright grass green, sparkling jade green and deep, sea green.

Hermione felt herself get lost in those eyes, feeling like she was falling. Falling into a bottomless pit. She blinked slowly and shook her head, blushing slightly. She **did** love Ron, she was sure of it. Then she glanced at Harry who was looking slightly embarrassed, and wasn't so sure. She sighed and buried her head in her folded arms. A minute later, she heard cat-calling and a muttered curse from Harry so low she could barely hear him.

She looked up in confusion, and seeing him staring sadly behind her, turned around. She gasped at what she saw, a hand flying instinctively to her mouth. She breathed in deeply, her shoulders shaking with the effort to keep her tears in. she got up suddenly, knocking her chair back, and ran toward the portrait of the fat lady, hastily pushing it open. Harry stared at the scene Hermione had just fled.

Lavender had jumped on Ron, and they were now making out in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by cat-calling students. You couldn't tell who's hands were who's, they were wrapped around each other so tightly. Harry couldn't stand it any more, and he jumped out of his seat to follow Hermione. On the way out of the common room, he saw Ginny standing near the Fat Lady's portrait. As he approached, Ginny rolled her eyes at him, still facing Ron and Lavender who were snogging in the middle of the room.

"A pair of idiots, that's what they are. And look at Ron, still, he's gotta learn somehow." Ginny winked at Harry, still watching the snogging pair with disgust. They still hadn't come up for air and they had been at it for 10 minutes now. Harry shook his head disgustedly and turned to face Ginny

"Hey, did you see which way Hermione went?" He questioned. She smiled at him before pointing to the right. Harry thanked her and rushed off in the right direction. He paused at the door to the first empty classroom he saw and cautiously swung the door open.

Hermione sat on one of the desks by the window, silent tears running down her face and a flock of yellow birds swirling around her head. Harry rushed into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, giving her time. Hermione immediately buried her face into Harry's shoulder, flinging her arms around him.

Harry put his arms around her and carefully pulled her onto his lap. He left his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair by the nape of her neck and the other running soothingly up and down her back. She sobbed heavily, making her body shake and shudder violently. Harry pulled her close and bent his head, kissing the top of her head softly. She eventually calmed down and raised her head from Harry's shoulder, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"I don't know, Harry, I just don't know any more." her voice quivered and she started to sob quietly again.

"Shhh, now, none of that." Harry soothed, catching the tears with his fingers. The birds flying around them whistled and chirped as they flew rings around their heads. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Without warning, the door burst open and a giggling Ron and Lavender burst through it.

"Whoopsie..." Lavender giggled. While Ron frowned at the pair sitting on the table.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked, frowning disapprovingly, anger and aggression clear on his face.

"_**What?**_" Hermione yelled, jumping up. Harry got up as well, just as angry as Ron.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Ron? Cant you see how upset Hermione was and that I was clearly comforting her, you know the way friends do! But no, you don't have a clue, do you, Ron! You burst in here accusing us of things after everyone has _clearly_ just witnessed **your** snogfest, and before that, you abandoned us for some Quidditch celebration because you8 saved a few goals! Quidditch is a team game, Ron, however you believe that when we loose, we loose together but when we win, it is all because of you meanwhile we have the rest of our brilliant team in there and everyone is worshipping you and barely even congratulating everyone else. During the celebrations that the Gryffindor house has very nicely put together for you, you go gallivanting off with Lavender, burst in on us, falsely accuse me and Hermione, then have the idiocy to get all angry and blow-up at us. Sooner or later, Ron, you're going to have to realise that the world doesn't revolve around you." Harry finished bitterly, yelling by this point.

"That's ridiculous!" Ron spluttered.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? Ronald Weasley, could you for once accept that you have done something wrong instead of trying to blow up your already too fat head any more! You, Ronald are a complete fucking ass! Oppugno!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Ron who tried to dodge the swarm of birds that came flying towards him at breakneck speeds, continually pecking him and stabbing him with their beaks. He raced out of the room, Lavender hot on his heels and slamming the door behind her. Hermione looked up at Harry in gratitude, once again getting lost in those perfect green orbs. Harry stared down at Hermione with love in his eyes.

That's right, love. He had realised that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned down, brushing his lips softly against hers. Hermione let out an almost inaudible gasp as he did, closing her eyes. It wasn't Ron she loved; it was Harry. She slowly opened her eyes before looking at Harry who was watching her cautiously. He was disappointed at first when she didn't move and sighed, he had been so sure.

Hermione quickly recovered and smiled, her eyes lighting up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to meet hers, closing her eyes as her lips seemed to tingle. Harry's eyes opened wider for a second, before he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her onto the desk without breaking the kiss. They tangled their hands in each others hair. Harry opened his mouth slightly, licking Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione parted her lips and allowed their tongues to meet, thoroughly exploring each others mouths before their tongues met again, swirling around each other in a battle for dominance.

She sighed into Harry's open mouth who tightened his hold on her, hugging her to his body. Hermione broke the kiss, lips curving into a smile as she opened her eyes and gazed at Harry. Harry smiled as well.

"I-I love you Hermione." he breathed, staring into those cinnamon eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione's tone matched Harry's as she stared into those shining emerald orbs. Harry sat next to Hermione on the desk and lifted her into his lap.

"Now, where were we?" he smirked. Hermione smiled cheekily before pulling him down and crashing their lips together.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like my new story. This will either stay as a one-shot or I will add more scenes with various other couples.

MidnightPixieGal

(**Update: This is going to stay as a one-shat, temporarily. It will be easier so i can work on my other projects, but i will eventually come back and add some more chapters to this one, and maybe even turn it into a long story. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, i appreciate it.)**

**topdog19 **I'm sorry, but when it's updated again, I promise lots of Harry and Hermione. Thanks for the review ^_^

**almac1991** Thank you so much ^_^

**quinzy** There will definately be another chap of this, not sure who Ron's gonna end up with, though... Thank you for reviewing ^_^

**hhrforeverhhr** Definately x Thank you for reviewing ^_^

**Patrick S **Yay! At least there's someone that thinks i'm doing it right! Thank you ^_^

**Ren-okami** Thanks, and just for you, I'm gonna go and re-do the chapter, putting in PARAGRAPHS! How exciting! Anyway, thanks for pointing that out, a lot of my first stories have that problem, so im gonna go round and fix them all x

**sableye** Glad you liked it. I can't wait to write the next load of chapters, even though I'm gonna have to. ^_^

**DriftWood1965** Thanks, I'm gonna add some paragraphs, maybe a little more dialogue ^_^

**RandomChemicalElements** Aaaand finally, Yay! Me too, I always thought they would end up together when I read the books. Maybe Rowling was just trying to keep everything net so that there weren't loose characters, because Ron and Ginny couldn't marry each other. Thats what I like to think, anyway ^_^

**Sorry, again, but when you see it being updated again, it means that i'm ready to continue this fic and it will be updated regularly x**

**Dont worry, though. It's gonna be updated sooner than you think, summer hols in a week **

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
